Bruised Rose hiatus
by Felineheart
Summary: Ichigo has a problem, make that three problems. Harribal leaves an abused Tesla in ichigo's hands but he's not the only arrancar that has been left behind. Sun-Sun and Yyfordt won't leave Tesla's side.


Summary: Ichigo has a problem, make that three problems. Harribal leaves an abused Tesla in ichigo's hands but he's not the only arrancar that has been left behind. Sun-Sun and Yyfordt won't leave Tesla's side. What on earth is he going to tell the general commander? Rated M for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.

Warnings: Will be a Yaoi, which means boyxboy. There is violence. There will be ooc because this is one of my first stories.

Author note {1}: Please R&R review I would like you all to help me chose Tesla's future partner.

Bruised Rose

A piercing scream rose throughout Los Noches. Grimmjow upon hearing it growled as another scream once again echoed through the halls. Him being a part cat, had exceptional hearing and the screams were giving him a headache. He knew who those screams belong to, everyone did. And it was what pissed off the Arrancar most. The screams belonged to someone named Tesla. Grimmjow and the other espada had learned that it was best to ignore them, because if they interfered then the boy would just suffer more later.

Despite popular beliefs Arrancars had hearts. They had human emotions and could even love. While Grimmjow loved fighting, he didn't mind if he killed someone but there was a purpose and that was to get stronger. But he couldn't even imagine torturing his own fracción. They were his friends and trusted comrades. He would never hurt someone who was unable or unwilling to fight back. It made him sick and he wasn't the only one who felt that way, most of the other Arrancar felt that way as well.

After a series of screams, Grimmjow had had enough. He had a montrous headache and his conscience was screaming at him to go and help the boy. He then raced towards the direction where screaming had come from. Yylfordt a comrade of Grimmjow's, gave a sigh relief when he saw the espada he served rush the hall. Yylfordt himself liked Tesla and hated that he couldn't help him. He had tried once with a few other fracción, but a man named Aizen had punished them severely for messing with a superior. He followed Grimmjow because chances are was that Tesla might be needing immediate medical attention. A low growl escaped Grimmjow's mouth when he found the quinta and Tesla in a hallway.

The quinta held Tesla by the throat and was dangling him in the air before tossing him like a rag doll onto the floor. Tesla laid on the floor cough and trying to catch his breath as Grimmjow and Yylfordt came closer.

"Quinta that is enough", Grimmjow growled, his hand already on the hilt of pantera.

"What are you gonna do sexta?", Nnoitra said with a laugh. "I am your superior, you can't touch me,"

Nnoitra with an evil smile kicked Tesla in the gut, forcing him to cough up blood. Grimmjow, out of blind anger, hissed and went charging towards the quinta. There was a blur and Grimmjow found himself colliding with Harribel.

"Leave the boy alone quinta", said Starrk who had sonídoed next to Nnoitra.

Yylfordt rushed over to Tesla, and then Grimmjow realized that Starrk had his blade against the quinta's neck. He saw that Telsa was in bad shape. There was a descent sized gash in forehead and his eyes were dilated. This signaled that Tesla more than likely had a concussion. His right arm was broken possibly in two spots, his left wrist was broken, as well as a nasty bruise that encircled Tesla's neck. He probably also have a few broken ribs and internal bleeding. Yylfordt could hear the other three subduing Nnoitra as he inspected Tesla. He picked Tesla up as gently as possible be rushing him to his brother.

A few hours of Hueco Mundo time later

Ichigo felt the presence of Arrancars and was unsettled to a point that he had to stop whatever he was doing.

'What the hell,' he thought. "Rukia's going to kill me",He said as he was slamming his badge into his chest. Ichigo jumped out of his window and raced toward the arrancar. Both Rukia and Renji were in soul society and he didn't want to bother the others. It was probably a stupid idea to go out on his own but someone had to check it out. When he got there he was surprised to see that there four Arrancars , two females and two males.

"Are you Ichigo?", the female with blonde hair asked. "Yeah what do you want?", Ichigo asked with a frown.

"Help", Harribel said simply as she looked at the two males. The male with long blonde hair and a bone helmet was carrying an unconscious man with short blonde hair and an eye patch over is right eye.

"Why would I help you?", Ichigo asked wearily.

"Because you are not heartless", said the girl next to Harribel .

"Although Soul society might kill him, a better fate lies there for Tesla", Harribel said she said pointing to the boy in Yylfordt's arms. Ichigo gazed at the boy and noticed he was in rather bad shape. His head was bandaged, his right arm was in a cast, and the side of his neck seemed to be bruised. Ichigo had a feeling that these were not the only wounds the boy carried.

"What the hell happened to him?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"Quinta happened to him", Yylfordt said his tone bitter.

"Tesla is the quinta's only Fracción. Unlike the other espada who generally care for their Fracción, Nnoitra views Tesla as a toy to be used and then thrown away when he can no longer take the abuse." Harribel said. "That is why I wish for you to take Sun-Sun, Yylfordt, and Tesla. Please see if someone will take them in",

Harribel then opened a garganta and then walked through it, Ichigo then tried to stop her,he knew he might get in trouble with this.

"W-wait, I haven't even agreed yet", Ichigo yelled before the garganta closed.

Ichigo slapped his forehead before looking at the three arrancars that had been left in his care.

'This is just ******** great I just became a babysitter for the enemy,' he thought sullenly as he stood there.

"What on earth did I do to deserve this", he mumbled to himself. "If soul society marks me a traitor, I will kill all three of you", Ichigo growled before stalking towards Urahara's . He looked behind him and saw to his annoyance that that Sun-Sun and Yylfordt weren't following him.

"Come on I don't have all day", He said annoyed. It was going to a long long night that was for sure.


End file.
